


Monochrome // Changlix Soulmate AU

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I glanced down at my phone but something seemed wrong. I looked up again, my eyes teared up and my knees began to shake. I glanced left and right, but everything looked as if someone had placed a black and white filter over the world. As if the world was a canvas, painted entirly in greyscale.





	Monochrome // Changlix Soulmate AU

I moved through the wall of people crowding the busy side walk, my earbuds in, trying to hurry get home to Felix as quickly as possible. 

I had been at work all day and hadn't seen him since yesterday at lunch, and wanted nothing more than to curl up infront of the tv and watch dumb scary movies together until we passed out from exhaustion.

I still remember the day I met him, my wonderful soulmate. The day my life became filled with color. I remember standing at the counter of the small cafe I worked at the time, counting the minutes until I could get home and go to sleep. I remember staring at the monochrome world, monotonus and boring, messing around with the buttons on the cash register and biting on my lip in boredom. I remember the ding of the silver bell above the door, signaling the arrival of another customer, another lifeless person hoping to make their day a bit more endurable with a cup of warm coffee and a donut. I remember looking up and plastering on a smile, preparing to welcome the customer and take their order. 

I remember being taken aback by the smiling boy that ratiated literal sunshine, and by the way everything blossomed with color. I remember how his face scrunched up adorably in confusion, and I knew he was experincing the same thing. He was watching as paint was spilled over the black and white canvas that was his life. He looked up, locking eyes with me and smiling, 

"Hey there soulmate," He laughed.

I remember falling in love on the spot. Small freckles that were splattered across his face like constellations across the night sky. Eyes that held so much joy and life, that you couldnt possibly meet them without smiling. And his laugh, his laugh made my world stop and I could feel the rose colored blush creeping up my neck. I had know from that moment on that this boy, Lee Felix, would become my happiness. He would become the reason I smiled everyday. The reason my world was colored with love.

That was three years ago, now we have both graduated univeraity and were slowly but surely making something of ourselves, he as a dance instructer and cheorgrapher,and I as a producer and song writer. We couldnt possibly be more in love. We couldnt possibly be happier. There were some days i woke up, expecting this all to be a wonderful dream. But everytime i was greeted with Felixs sleepy voice and messy hair, reminding me that I am the luckiest person alive. 

I was knocked from my trance by an anrgy buisness man, pushing through the crowd and muttering about how everything was wrong, and that it needed to be fixed. 

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Reminiscing had put me in a good mood, and it was doubtful anything could ruin it. 

I glanced down at my phone but something seemed wrong. I looked up again, my eyes teared up and my knees began to shake. 

I glanced left and right, but everything looked as if someone had placed a black and white filter over the world. As if the world was a canvas, painted entirly in greyscale. 

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground. My heart pounded in my chest as i looked around frantically, searching for anything. Any splash of color. But there was none. Black. White. Grey.

Hot tears rolled dowm my cheeks. I could feel my heart tearing apart like paper in the hands of a small child. 

I heard people complaining about the hault of traffic, somwone placed a hand on my shoulder, asking if i was alright. But I couldnt move, I couldnt answer, I couldnt do anything but stare at the colorless world around me as tears ran down my face. 

I heard my phone begin to ring, a familar song, our song, mixing with the busy sounds of the city. With shaky hands i answered the phone and pressed the small device against my ear. 

"H-hello," my voice trembled.

"Is this Seo Changbin?" a sad,pity filled voice questioned.

"Yes," I said my voice cracking as i almost whispered the one word. I knew what i was about to be told, and i didnt want to hear it. This couldnt be happening. There was no way- "I'm sorry to inform you sir, but there has been an accident. Lee Felix is dead." 

I dropped the phone, my world shattering along with the fragile glass screen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks to anyone who read this! im sorry it was so short, but it was somwthing i wrote a while ago and decided i would post it here because why not? i hope everyone enjoyed, sorry for any mistakes i made!


End file.
